The invention relates generally to a device for holding electrical and fiber optic cables, and, more particularly, to a device for holding electrical and fiber optic cables flexibly and releasably connected in combination with moveable modules so as not to change or degrade the cables during movement of the modules.
New central telephone office terminal equipment designed and sold by Alcatel Network Systems of Raleigh, N.C. provides the introduction of sub-shelf size moveable modules and assemblies, i.e., electrically functional modules and assemblies that, while in service and carrying traffic, can be pulled out of their parent shelf or housing like a book off a bookshelf. This feature imposes the requirement that all electrical and optical connections from the module to "the rest of the world" must be flexibly implemented such that, during the movement in and out of the shelf, no damage or degradation occurs to the electrical or optical cables attached thereto. Additionally, even with the module in place in its shelf, there may be reason to remove a given printed board assembly from the module, again without damage or degradation to any electrical or optical cable attached to that module. Electrical cables are rather tolerant to being so manipulated, but optical cables have the general requirement that they not be "bent" into a radius of less than one inch (1").
Other methods for handling electrical and fiber optic cables to date have been for static situations not involving the relative motion of components such that interconnecting fiber cables only had to be managed to prevent damage. Previously, mechanical protection, such as fixing and routing, was sufficient protection for the cables.
The above features and requirements for protecting the cables present a rather formidable design problem. The present invention is designed to overcome the above noted limitations, and toward this end, it contemplates the provision of a novel, sufficiently forgiving and compliant means of control and management over the electrical and optical cables so that the cables will not be damaged even if an operator neglects instructions and fails to follow proper procedures in handling the equipment in removing assemblies, modules, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel retention member in the form of an extension spring for releasably retaining the cables.
It is also an object to provide such a device which can release the retained cable in an expedited manner.
Still another object is to provide such a device in which the retained cables can be easily removed in a single operation without the need for tools and the like.
An additional object is to provide such a device which will maintain the fiber optic cables within specification and help prevent them from being bent into a radius of less than one inch (1").
A further object is to provide such a device which may be readily and economically fabricated and will enjoy a long life in operation.
A further object is to provide such a device which will retain said cables in a multiplicity of horizontal locations, such that any combination of modules can be accommodated, no matter how many cables are associated with a given module or their relative location in the module.
A further object is to provide such a device which will readily accommodate addition or removal of modules by the customer, at his site, while other adjacent installed modules remain in service carrying traffic as normal.